Revolutionary Prostitute Utena
by Ane Hoshi
Summary: What if Utena was warped even more, and took place in modern day New York City? Anthy is the Rose Bride, a popular floozy, and Akio is her pimp! What happens when you add the Student Council, a curious Wakaba and a drug addicted Utena? Come on down to Aki
1. The Man With the Zebra Pattern Hat

"Who is that man?" asked a schoolgirl, uncomfortably pulling her short skirt down some as a man in a purple suit and a zebra print cowboy hat drove past, leaning out of his limousine window.  
  
"Don't acknowledge him Wakaba. Akio is not a man worthy of our thoughts." Her mother said briskly, hurrying her into Bloomingdale's. But Wakaba would not forget Akio, or his limousine.   
  
The next day Wakaba was on the bus to her apartment and saw a girl, little older than herself, in hot pants, fishnets and a leather corset top. "Hello." Said the prostitute shyly to Wakaba.  
  
"Um.. hello…" Wakaba said uncomfortably. The people in the bus were giving them strange looks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." The girl turned around and answered her cell phone. "Akio? I'm on my way back."  
  
"Wait!" whispered Wakaba. "Who is Akio?"   
  
"He's my pimp." The girl replied.  
  
"Oh, so you are a-" the girl nodded.   
  
"Don't let me get you in trouble miss." The bus stopped and the girl and Wakaba both got off.   
  
"Yes, don't let Anthy bother you." It was Akio! In a lime green suit and tie, he put an arm around Anthy and led her to his limo.   
  
He seemed like a prince…but pimp is a four-letter word, thought Wakaba. Oh well. Suddenly, she felt something tug at her sock. Wakaba looked down and saw a small furry…thing in a shade of lavender that matched the suit she had first seen Akio in. "What are you?"  
  
The creature held up a heavily scented card: The Rose Witch of Akio's (God of Erotic Arts) Phallic Tower. Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse. Get your kicks in now!  
  
"Oh my! My mother would die if she knew I'd just read the words Erotic and Phallic! So you belong to Anthy?"  
  
It nodded.  
  
"I'll take you home with me little monkey-mouse thing." Wakaba smiled, picked it up, and went home. 


	2. The Shadow Girl Mafia

When Wakaba got home she found her mother in tears. "Mother! What's wrong mother?" Wakaba cried, wrapping her arms around the weeping woman.   
  
Her mother shook her head for a while before she stammered, "It's… you…your father!" and then burst into a fresh wave of tears.  
  
"What about Papa?" screamed the daughter, tearing at her hair.   
  
"The Mafia!" cried the mother, flinging herself to the couch.   
  
"The Mafia?" Wakaba shrieked.  
  
"The Shadow Girl Mafia shot your father! He didn't know what he really wanted, so they shot him!"  
  
"Oh Mama!"  
  
The next morning, Wakaba did not go to school, so bereaved was she at her father's death. The funeral was that afternoon. The newspaper came, with a headline reading, "New York City In Terror Of Dark Shadow" The article described the reign of terror the Shadow Girl Mafia was reveling in. They were a number, not known, of young women seen only by their silhouettes. They liked killing people. The monkey mouse did its best to cheer its new mistress up, and Wakaba named it Chuchu, because of the only sound the creature made. They played several poker games, and Chuchu ended up with a lifetime supply of sugar cubes.  
  
This went on for a week before Wakaba felt close enough to well to return to school. On her way to school however, about a block from her apartment, an apple vendor saw on the brick wall the shadow of hands reaching out and suddenly Wakaba had been pulled into a dark alley. "Oh my!" gasped Wakaba, trying to pull the fingers off her throat. But it was of no avail. She heard the scrape of a manhole being pried off the ground and suddenly she was in the sewers.  
  
"I'm sorry m'ame, but your Prince a'int here. We only gots young fresh girls. So scramble off somewheres and get a cup of coffee." The doorman shoved a pink haired girl roughly into the ground.  
  
"I know my prince must be here somewhere! Ever since I-" the girl protested.  
  
"You've told me three times." The doorman cut her off. "You were very young and tried to get run over by a taxi because your drug dealing parents got thrown in the slammer. But a noble young lawyer flung himself into the street to save you and you nearly downed because your face was stuck in a drainage grate."  
  
"Yes! So you must understand why I have to get into this building."  
  
"No can do. You a'int coming in unless you got money, and I'm afraid that you've spent all your cash on whatever you're on."  
  
"I must see my prince!" screamed the girl. "I, Utena Tenjou, order you to get out of my way!"  
  
"I, the doorman employed by Akio, order you to hit the road!" countered the guard.  
  
"FINE!" snapped Utena. She whirled around and bumped right into Anshi, who considering her moth eaten fur coat and fishnets, had to work for Akio. "You look familiar…" mumbled Utena  
  
"We've never met." Said Anshi softly. "Please excuse me, I have an appointment."  
  
Utena held Anshi by the shoulders so she could not pass and leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Can you get me in to see my prince?"  
  
"Oh, so your one of the deluded ones too? You wouldn't believe the number of girls who have seen him around town and come asking me just the same thing. Just give up and find a man who isn't gutter trash." Anshi gave a faint smile and walked into the building.  
  
Utena fell to her knees and the rain fell down on her. "WHAT IF I NEED A JOB?" she cried as Anshi shut the door.  
  
"You don't want a job here, believe me." Said Anshi kindly, locking the door.  
  
"I'll never see my prince." Sniffed Utena, walking sadly down the street.   
  
About two blocks from Akio's shop, Utena was nearly run down by a black Studebaker going nearly 80 miles an hour. She jumped up quickly and landed on the hood, and what did she see but the true faces of- The Shadow Girl Mafia! It was a matter of seconds before Utena was back at Akio's and was being dragged inside. "AKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" bellowed one of the Mafia members. A man in a purple, yellow and green plaid suit came down the dilapidated stairs swinging a cane. "We brought you some freaks, can you take them in?" He nodded yes. "Don't let the pink one out, she's seen my face." He nodded again. 


	3. Those Who Work In The Kitchen

"What's to become of us?" wailed Wakaba, leaning on the counter of the kitchen.  
  
"Better we're down here in the kitchen then upstairs with the rest of the girls." Utena said calmly as she dried a chipped plastic.  
  
"I suppose, but I miss my mom." Wakaba said dejectedly, scubbing a bowl.  
  
"I miss my drug dealer." sighed Utena. Wakaba blinked. "My drug dealer was also my mom." Utena explained.  
  
"I'm thinking you fit in a bit better here than I do."   
  
And so it was for Utena and Wakaba, who now worked as cook's for Akio's fine establishment. Utena caught glimpses of Akio whenever she could and she had bought a small vial she kept on a chain, for one day she wanted to put a lock of his hair in the vial. Wakaba looked for chances to escape, but the one time she tried Akio had her beaten by one of the maids.   
  
Utena didn't want to leave by any measure. In fact she tried to stay. It never occured to her poor drug addled head that the man who had saved her was a lawyer and Akio was a pimp. But somehow there had to be a connection between the two. And so Utena and a Wakaba dreamed.   
  
Akio found, however, that at least one of his two new girls had some usefulness beyond washing dishes. Several of the men comeing in had seen Utena sweeping the halls. She had gotten unwelcome coments and had been pinched several times. Akio began to consider his options, for he was not blind to how Utena looked at him.  
  
One morning the Mafia of Shadow Girls came back. Utena overheard them speaking of the fact that someone found Wakaba's father's body and traced it to them. "Of course everyone knew it was us," said the leader of the Mafia, "But they know where we are, they have B-ko hostage and they're takeing us to court."  
  
And somehow, through circumstances no one quite understood, Utena was a witness to the crime. And she completely forgot what little she already knew when a dashing young man walked into the courtroom. All she knew was she had to speak to that man... 


End file.
